The present invention relates to the radiography arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with computerized tomography (CT) scanners and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications requiring electrical signal transfer between a moving part and a stationary part.
Heretofore, CT scanners have commonly included a floor mounted frame assembly or gantry which remains stationary during an imaging procedure. A radiation generator, such as an x-ray tube, is mounted to a rotatable frame assembly or section which rotates around a patient being imaged. In third generation scanners, a radiation detector array is located within the rotating frame along with the x-ray tube. It is therefore necessary to provide a mechanism to transfer electrical signals to and from the rotating frame. That is, electrical power and control signals are transferred from the stationary frame to the rotating frame to power and control electronics, hardware, and the x-ray tube.
Additionally, a communications path is provided to transfer imaging data from the radiation detector array in the rotating frame to the stationary frame for image processing. The rotating gantry rotates rapidly, preferably one (1) revolution per second or less. The detector array includes numerous individual detectors, e.g. hundreds or even thousands. The detectors are sampled rapidly, typically in a fraction of a degree of rotation, to a high resolution, e.g. 32 bits or more. The amount of data to be transferred is so massive, that the data transfer rate is becoming a limiting factor in scanner speed and resolution.
Various devices are known for providing the communication path between the rotating frame and the stationary frame. Older CT scanners employed an umbilical cable. Typically, one or more flexible, shielded cables were hardwired to electronics such as the detector array, in the rotating frame. The cables were connected at the other end to stationary side electronics including image processing computers. Unfortunately the umbilical cable is typically capable of +/-360.degree. of rotation. Accordingly, the rotating frame on such umbilical devices is limited to a total of 720.degree. of rotation in one direction before the frame is stopped and rewound in the opposite direction.
Such "cycling" type scanners were good for imaging small number of slices. For larger volumes, continuous rotating scanners are preferred. The subject moves axially to create a spiral scanning pattern. In continuous rotate third generation systems, slip rings are commonly used to transfer power, data, and control signals. However, continuing improvements keep increasing rates of data transfer. On slip ring data links, the time required to propagate data signals around the circular rings effectively limits the maximum data transfer rate. Signals propagating around the ring in opposite directions may arrive at a reception point at offset times causing interference or garbled reception. Similar limitations are observed in slip ring data links employing capacitance-type data transfer.
Demands for higher data rates are increasingly being met, not through electrical slip ring configurations, but by optical data transmission links. Such data links typically employ a series of pulsating lights distributed around either the stationary frame or the rotating frame. On the opposing frame, an optical receiver is used to detect the synchronously strobing lights. The received light signals are then translated back into electronic image data for follow-on processing. Unfortunately, optical systems are more costly per channel of image data supplied, and greatly depend on the alignment of the optical transmitters and receivers. Moreover, optical systems are unusually sensitive to dirt and/or dust obscuring the optics.
Accordingly, a need exists for yet higher data transfer rates in CT type scanners which provide continuous rotation and reliable high-speed communications.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus for transferring electrical signals which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.